Mercy's Wedding
by Original Max A
Summary: These are non-linear, related, but stand-alone fics all surrounding Mercy's wedding. Without further adieu, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Adam Hauptman and Mercedes Thompson. And the insanity that is bound to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Mercy stared at the lace-clad reflection looking back at her. Her dress was simple. Unlike most other aspects of her life, in fashion, she remained uncomplicated. After Samuel, she never pictured herself married. She'd thought about it of course, but it never seemed… realistic. She had her business, her trailer, her friend and her cast. She had figured that would have to be enough.

Her dress was sleeveless, showing off the tattoos that adorned her arms and accentuating the definition acquired through years of working on Volkswagons and martial arts. She thought she looked more like a boxer than a blushing bride and she still faintly smelled of WD-40. Her floor-length dress was beautiful although her covered legs made her a little nervous in case she had to run. After the year she had, no one could really blame her for thinking something might happen at her wedding. Werewolves, vampires, fae all of which could cause trouble and all were on the guest list. A crazy relative was the least of her worries.

She closed her eyes and opened her ears to the sounds in the next room. Behind the murmur of the voice sitting at the pews, she could her the heartbeat of the wolf that was to become her husband. She let the rhythm calm her nerves. Suddenly aware of her, Adam opened the bond between them slightly, sending reassurance and love to her. Mercy smiled and opened her eyes again.

This is why she was here. Adam wanted her to feel special and valued today and everyday of her life. She would have to get used to that. Despite his professed lack of faith, Adam was content to have the ceremony preformed in church by her pastor. Samuel had mentioned something that made her think that Bran might have had a say in the matter. Even Alphas have to follow orders.

"You look great, Mercy," Jesse said from behind her.

"Thanks," Mercy replied and accepted the bouquet of white and lavender orchids that Jesse handed to her. The soft colored matched Jesse's dress that made her look like a princess.

"So, are you ready to become my stepmom?" joked Mercy's one and only bridemaid.

"No, but I guess I have no choice, do I?" Mercy replied.

"Nope," Jesse said and made some last adjustments to Mercy's hair.

It was in a braided updo with ringlets falling around her face. Bobby pins helped to keep it in place as well as the natural, thick texture of her hair.

"You know," Jesse started as she finished her work, not really looking Mercy in the eye, "If I had to have a second mother, I'm glad it turned out to be you."

Jesse finally looked at Mercy. Mercy could see the pure sincerely and love in her eyes. Mercy smiled at the girl who, ten years ago, had once gotten lost in her own backyard and ended up on Mercy's porch. That's how she met this feisty seven-year old who father just happened to be the Big Bad Wolf. She would be forever grateful for that fateful meeting.

"I love you too," Mercy replied and hugged her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jesse asked after they pulled apart.

"This day wouldn't have happened without you. Thank you for sharing him with me," Mercy responded honestly to her future daughter.

Jesse wore a tight smile to prevent herself from crying. She choked back at tear.

"They're waiting for us," she said.

Mercy nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

They collected themselves and walked out of the small room, one step closer to becoming a family in name, although in spirit, they had been one for years.


	2. Mercy's Phone Call

Mercy stared at her phone. If someone had told her a year ago, a month ago that she would be making this call, she would have had them committed. She had mentioned her idea to Adam. He told her it would be…appropriate, but that it was ultimately her decision to go through with it. And thus leaving the ball in her court.

She concentrated on her phone so hard that she was half convinced it would ring on its own and Bran's ability to be all knowing would be proven once again. But her phone remained silent and she doubted even he would see what's coming when she finally got up the courage to talk to him. She had never been afraid of Bran even when she was kid, but it was what this phone call would mean that scared her.

Madea meowed at her feet. Mercy looked at her.

"You think I'm being a wimp too?" she asked the feline.

Madea cocked her head to the side and meowed her agreement. Then she jumped on Mercy's lap and rubbed against her arm for encouragement.

"You're right," Mercy said, "I just need to get this over with."

Mercy picked up the phone and dialed the familiar out-of-state number.

"Hello," The Marrok's voice said after the second ring.

Mercy took a breath "It's me."

- - - - --

"It's me," Mercy said after a moments pause.

Bran considered her tone. She was nervous, which was rare for Mercy. Whenever Mercy had contacted him over the past few months it had been because she needed him. Someone had been hurt or needed his protection. He didn't feel anything from Samuel or Adam so he assumed it was the latter.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"No problem," she said a little too quickly.

Realizing that another one of his children was taking precedence over her need to sleep, Leah rolled out of the bed they shared and started for the kitchen or wherever she went when she got irritated. Bran sensed more than watched her go. Bran held the silence over the phone until Mercy was ready to explain further.

"There's no problem, but I do want your help," Mercy finally said.

Being raised by him, he knew Mercy was always honest and careful in her word choice. "Want" was different than 'need', giving him an out in case he didn't want to do whatever Mercy was about to request from him. But while she didn't seem to know it, there was little he wouldn't give his precious coyote.

"Adam and I are getting married. In church," Mercy started, giving him information he already knew, "And want you come."

Bran smiled. He had already planned to go, having been invited by Adam, but it was nice to have Mercy request his presence as well. It was also best that he go to keep both Adam and Samuel in check in case Samuel's wolf wanted to make one last claim on Mercedes.

"I will be there," he replied.

Mercy took a short breath of frustration, "That's not why I called," she rushed.

There was silence and then…

"Bran Cornick, Marrok and Alpha of the Aspen Creek Pack, would you give me away at my wedding?" Mercy asked.

Bran had been on this earth for several hundred years. There was little that surprised him. But this request bordered on shocking. He and Mercy had their issues and while he never said it, he loved her. His coyote was no longer fighting him, trying to prove him wrong and in doing so, freed herself. The part of him that enjoyed having a young person to take care of again, didn't really want to her go. When she came in their lives, it had been two hundred years since Charles had been a child and while he couldn't fully take care of Mercy, he did take it upon himself to being aware of the child that was constantly in his presence.

He knew he had hurt her in trying to protect her and that she felt abandon by him several times. But he always knew where she was and always insured that she was protected. It was a symbolic gesture, giving someone away, but in this case, it would practical. Bran would be giving the responsibility of taking care of Mercy to Adam. He would be the one protecting her. Mercy had left Montana years ago, but now it was time for the Marrok to actually let her go.

"Mercedes Athena Thompson," Bran Cornick replied, "I would be honored."


	3. Mercy's Questions

Mercy stared at the ceiling from the bed she shared with her fiancée. It had been two weeks since she and Adam had officially been engaged. She loved Adam, but sometimes on nights like this when a small draft would enter the room and scents from outside Adam's house would tickle her nose, she would wonder about her decision.

What exactly would it mean to be Adam's wife?

How would being the wife and mate of an Alpha change her life?

There were plenty of times when she resented not really being part of the pack, The Marrok's or Adam's, but she had also used that to her advantage. It was familiar, even comfortable to be around werewolves. Also, having that pack-but-not-quite-pack status gave her a convenient back door in case she didn't want to deal with wolf politics. Now she was mated, in a pack officially for the first time, that door was shut. She had always wanted to belong, but it was still strange knowing that she actually did.

She looked out the window and could see the dilapidated VW Rabbit that she had used to torture Adam. She laughed. It really did destroy the view.

She got up out of the bed and looked over her property. She could see her trailer and her kitchen window. She could also clearly see her bedroom window and realized that the curtains she had gotten when she first moved in were worth the extra expense.

She sighed.

That was her's. Her land, her territory. It wasn't much especially when compared to Adam's house and his 7 acres, but it belonged to her. Even though she liked belonging, she liked being in a relationship, she even liked being a mate and the idea of being a wife, she didn't like losing her independence. She had built a life in Tri-Cities and it had taken so much work on her part to separate from Bran, from her mother, from Samuel. In moments like these, thinking about what she had accomplished, she wasn't sure if she could give it up.

"Lost in thought?" Adam asked from the bed.

Mercy turned slightly, "You're awake."

"I missed you," he replied.

Mercy laughed and looked back out the window, "You're hopeless."

Adam got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mercy rested against him, "I was thinking maybe I should change the spray paint on my car to Wolf's Bane."

"Very funny," he replied looking at the car that currently said "For a Good Time Call…" followed by his phone number. Fortunately he was the only one who could see it and unfortunately, Mercy and his daughter shared the same sick sense of humor.

"And not quite true," he replied after a moment.

Mercy sighed. It must be really early in the morning for her to think that she could tell even a half-truth to a wolf. She couldn't really explain what was going on in her mind, but she knew that Adam could smell her apprehension.

"Coyotes are territorial too," she said finally, "They adapt. They share, but there is always something that belongs to just them."

She turned to face Adam.

"I don't know how to be a wife, Adam. All I know how to do is be a pain-in-the-ass," she said.

She sighed, "I love you and, as your mate, I am committed to you for the rest of my life, but…"

Mercy nodded to the window that held the picture of her strange, little life in the Tri-Cities.

"What's going to happen to my trailer…or my land or my business which will take me 10 years to pay back Zee for? Joint savings accounts, health insurance?" questioned Mercy.

She laughed.

"I'm sure the life insurance premium on wolves is crazy. You're definitely a high-risk investment," she finished.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Adam replied.

Mercy shrugged, "I call it like I see it. I guess what I'm saying is the marrying as humans is a lot more complicated than mating as wolves. And I'm not quite sure how your's and mine will become our's. I have a say in your life and you have say in mine."

Mercy looked outside and let out a short laugh, "Who knows, maybe you're just marrying me so you can finally get my Rabbit out of your view."

"Mercy," he said in a tone that compelled her to look at him. She turned to him again. Adam looked at her directly in the eye.

"I have suffered with that beat-up, pathetic excuse for a car as a part of the view of my backyard for nearly a decade. If I didn't see it every day, I wouldn't know I was home," Adam replied in complete seriousness. Mercy lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she said softly.

"Did ever tell you how sexy you are when you work?" Adam asked out of the blue.

Mercy looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"Adding stalker to your resume?" Mercy replied sarcastically.

"When you're working on something, big or small, you are complete focused. You solve one problem after the next with complete commitment. You give all of yourself. And it's beautiful," Adam finished and caressed the side of her face.

Adam turned his face to the moonlight that was streaming into his room. Mercy watched as Adam listened to her song and for the first time, faintly, she could hear it to. The moon didn't call to her, but she introduced herself to Mercy, giving her a glimpse of her beauty and power. Adam turned back to her.

"Come outside with me," he stated.

She nodded her immediate consent feeling the need to feel grass beneath her feet instead of carpet. Mercy undressed before Adam had time to think and shifted into coyote with her next breath. Adam smiled down at her.

"I was going to wait until we were outside," he said.

Mercy panted happily and rolled over. Adam shook his head and opened the door for her. She trotted out of their room.

When they got outside, Adam transformed himself. Mercy followed Adam's lead as he introduced her to the land that would become her territory as well. The wolf guided her to the old rabbit holes, slight changes in the terrain and other places where the local wildlife has settled in. Mercy allowed her nose to learn this place that was so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. She had already understood the basic layout of Adam's backyard, but he introduced her to the nuances of the land and things she had missed before.

When they reached the point where Adam's land ended and Mercy's began, Adam slowed down. He bent his body down, waiting for permission to enter. Mercy nuzzled his neck and licked him, inviting him to follow. The tour of her land was a great deal shorter, but Mercy was surprised about how excited she was about sharing the nuances that made her 3 acres special.

After she was done, she nipped Adam on the nose and shot off across the yard. She was too small to play-wrestle with Adam in this form or as a human, but a chase was sometimes just as good. And all wolves loved to run. Through several holes in the fence that divided their lands, Adam chased Mercy back and forth as she dipped, spun and sprinted across the grass.

At one point, Mercy stopped and sniffed the air. She knew where she was, but her scent and Adam's scent had intermingled. Going strictly by scent, it was harder to tell where her land stopped and his began. Adam's trotting footsteps beside her didn't surprise her. He would have known she had stopped running. She walked up to her door and shifted to human to grab the key in the outdoor lamp and open the door.

Mercy silently when inside, holding the door for Adam and did the same when they reached her bedroom. Adam changed then. Mercy sat on her bed, looking out the window she had been looking through an hour ago.

"We should remove the fence," she said.

"That's a start," Adam said, finding a pair of spare men's sweatpants that Mercy had bought. He tossed her a long t-shirt. He sat down the bed as Mercy finished putting it on. He held her to him and put his head on her shoulder.

"I was thinking of expanding and attaching your home garage to the other side of the house or maybe a his and her's tool shed," Adam suggested.

Mercy looked at him flabbergasted, "What?"

"It's 10 acres, Mercy, for us to create a life together and figure it all out. We'll make it work. And since you can't help, but speak your mind, I trust you'll keep me in loop with anything you want or need," he said and nudged her, "And I'll do the same."

Mercy nodded, "Good."

She looked at him, "You know you're my first husband so I'm not quite sure how it's all supposed to work."

Adam laughed a little, "If make you feel any better, you are my first mate."

Mercy looked at him in confusion, "But Christy…"

"Was my wife. My wolf never took to her even before we started having problems," Adam stated.

Mercy took a moment to take that all in. It made her happy because in some ways, Adam was on the same boat she was. This was new to both of them. While is it usually good to have someone who knows what they are doing, there is something special about finding your way with someone you who love.

"So just so we're clear. I have full rein to completely gut your house and decorate with pink polka dots if I want?" Mercy asked.

Adam growled at her.

"As along as I can introduce your parts car to the Columbia River and take your car to a proper mechanic," he grunted.

Mercy put her hand over her heart, "Oh, I am slain." She quoted.

Adam pulled Mercy tighter to him.

"We'll make it work," Adam said, "I promise."

"I'm still going be a slightly rebellious, smart-mouthed, pain-in-the-ass," she said.

Adam squeezed her and whispered in her ear, "You're my pain-in-the-ass. And I love you."

Mercy turned her head and kissed him.

"Good to know," she said and let the world melt away as she kissed her fiancée again.


	4. Mercy's Journey part 1

_At the home of Charles and Anna Cornick (1 month after Mercy's Engagement)_

"Who is Mercy exactly?" Anna asked while she lounged on the couch with her husband stroking her back, "I've never seen Bran so out of sorts before."

Charles laughed. Anna could feel the sound waves resonate in Charles' chest as he continued, "You've never seen Da when Mercy's around. Riling up werewolves is a talent of hers."

Anna tilted her head to look at him, "Including you?"

Charles was pensive for a moment.

"No. She was always too intimated to really try anything," he responded.

Anna studied his eyes, "Regret?" she asked.

"A little. I spent an entire summer teach her everything I know about cars. How to drive them, take them apart, put them back together," Charles took a breath in contemplation, "She was a good student. I learned a lot about her that summer."

Anna reached up and touched his face.

"But you didn't let her get to know you," she stated, confident in her knowledge of her husband's possible reactions.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I didn't know how. I had watched her grow up, but from distance. I just couldn't allow myself to be her friend," Charles finished.

"And now?"

"She needs my help. I was lucky in that I was able learn all the traditions of my mother's people. But Mercy never had that chance," he said.

Anna leaned in kissed Charles.

"Remember to tell her that you love her," she said when she pulled back from him.

Charles looked at her quizzically.

"There's pack and then there's family. Mercy is family. I can feel it through you and your father, but I also get that the same regret from both of you. Like she never knew you cared. It can be really hard feeling unloved among werewolves," Anna stated.

Charles kissed her deeply, reminding her just how special and precious she was to him.

"I'll remember."

* * *

Mercy pulled up to deceptively simple ranch-style home in Aspen Creek. She sat in the car for moment, letting the relative safety of her car calm her down. Mercy reminded herself that Charles had willingly agreed to help her. Or at least he sounded as willing as Charles ever did. Despite the fact she had spent a significant time with him and around him while she lived her, it didn't change the fact that he made her… uncomfortable as he did most of the wolves in Aspen Creek. It was only two years ago when Charles hugged her when she had briefly returned to Aspen Creek after a 15-year absence, did she think that maybe he thought she was more than just the annoyance that his father kept around.

Over the past few months, she learned that she had been wrong about quite a few things about her upbringing and about wolves in general. How Bran and Samuel felt about her was one of them so when Samuel suggested that she should talk to Charles about the spirits she had been seeing, she thought that it was possible she could have been wrong about Charles too. Still, she was beyond shocked when, after talking to someone that Mercy assumed was Anna, Charles' new mate, he invited her to Montana.

As she looked up at Charles' home, she still couldn't believe she was here. She could count one hand how many times she's been inside this house. While Charles never actively prevented people from coming to his home, he wasn't the most welcoming host either. Still, she needed answers and Charles was the best person she could think of to get them. Drawing on her courage, she got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

A woman about four inches shorter than her with warm brown hair answered the door with a sweet smile.

"Hi, you must be Mercy," she said and Mercy couldn't help, but be taken back by what seemed to be genuine kindness. She didn't know what to expect from this woman that was Charles' mate, but she did know that most female werewolves had a tendency to hate her on sight.

"Yeah," Mercy replied, "You're Anna, right?"

"Yep. Please come in. Charles is finishing up something's in his office," she said and opened the door wide so Mercy could step through. Mercy felt Anna's eyes on her, sizing her up, as she closed the door.

Mercy sighed, "Look, it was a long drive over here and I'm too tired to play any wolf dominance games. I can get a hotel room if you think I have any interest in Charles or am interrupting your fantasy of being the lycan June Cleaver."

Anna laughed, a warm, musical sound coming from her throat.

Mercy raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"It's just nice to her someone reference something from this century," Anna replied smiling.

Mercy looked at Anna again, unsure of what to make of her.

"You don't have to say in a hotel. You're family. Practically Charles' sister. You're more than welcome here," Anna finally said.

Mercy was touched. She wouldn't gone that far, but the way Anna said that it was hard to argue. She said that like she was simply speaking fact, not the reality changing revelation that it was. With the silence finally broken, Mercy thought about what she said and realized that wolves have been killed for saying less.

"Sorry about…" Mercy started.

Anna held her hand up, "It's ok. It's apart of being an Omega wolf. The power to bring peace and get people to tell you what's really on their minds."

Mercy huffed, "Most people would say I do enough of that on my own."

"So I've heard," Anna laughed, perching herself on the couch.

Mercy followed and sat down.

"Whatever you heard has been greatly exaggerated, I'm sure," stated Mercy.

"So you didn't wrap Bran's Porche around a tree?"

Mercy rolled her eyes, "What does everyone tell _that story_?"

"Because it's the most interesting," said Charles' voice as he came down the staircase.

As he descended the stairs, Mercy was surprised by the changes she saw in him. He seemed… lighter. Charles was always like a sentry standing guard who was never off duty. Samuel, on the other hand, took breaks to play with the neighborhood kids and be silly. Charles never let his guard down like that. Looking at him, she wouldn't say that his guard was down now, but he was definitely more at ease. Anna touched the back of his hand as he sat down next to her. Mercy saw the closest thing she had ever seen to a smile cross Charles' face. Seeing them together made her a little more excited about what her married life could be like. Mercy broke out into a wide smile.

"How was your trip?" Charles asked her.

"Quiet. A lot of time to think," she said. Adam had not been too excited about her taking this trip to Montana, but Samuel convinced him it was necessary. Neither one of them could help Mercy or give her the answers she had been seeking. The only person she knew that could do that was right in front of her.

"So, do you want to get to sleep first or do you want to skip to chase?" Charles asked.

Anna gave him a look while raising her eyebrows, chastising him for being rude. Mercy laughed.

"It's ok," she said to Anna and then turned to Charles, "How do we get started?"

"Tell me about the dream and what happened afterwards," Charles replied.

Mercy nodded and told Charles about what happened two nights ago as best she could remember it.

* * *

_Two nights ago_

He had an easy smile and a confident walk, the kind of man whose jovial, carefree exterior hid a strong and crafty hunter. In that way, he reminded her of Samuel. As he walked across the rodeo, he caught the eye of a girl that Mercy couldn't see. The mischief in his eyes made him seem younger, but more dangerous.

His shoulder length raven hair was in a ponytail and, although he wore the customary boots that identified him as a rider, the baseball cap on his head with a stylized coyote on the front screamed defiance. Mercy could see the hardened faces that dotted the crowd letting her know they didn't like having an Indian in their rodeo.

He got on the bronco and winked the blonde who suddenly appeared next to her. Her image was fuzzy, but Mercy was confident that she knew her.

"Now at gate 2," the announcer called, "Joe Old Coyote."

* * *

Mercy popped her eyes open and felt another presence in her room. She turned to see the transparent image of rider from her dream, Joe Old Coyote, her father.

There was something else about him too. He wasn't a ghost. She had seen ghost all of her life. She knew what they felt like and how they effected the environment around them. This image of her father didn't feel like that. Staring at him, she was reminded of a time when she was sixteen, right after she moved to Portland. Just like the Marrok's pack, she knew she didn't really belong with her mother's family and the suburban life she had created for herself. Mercy thought that maybe her father's people might have the answer to her search for acceptance. She tried to find out everything she could about her father and his tribe. She came up with more contradictions than facts and more questions than answers. She let it go after that and focused on European history in college, which was less painful and a lot less personal.

Suddenly the image of her father shifted into a coyote. The coyote put his front paws on her bed and nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes, relaxing into what qualified as the first hug she had ever received from her father. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Caught somewhere between hope and pain, but strangely lacking in fear, Mercy got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. With shaky hands, she made herself some tea and took long sips to calm her nerves. Usually she only saw the recently dead, stubborn ghost who refused to past on or those ghost who replayed the moments of their deaths. This was her first encounter with a spirit so personal.

* * *

"I finally told Samuel about it when I saw the spirit coyote in my shop. That's when he told me to talk to you," Mercy finished.

Charles looked at her, considering, "You're certain it was your father."

"Yes. Don't ask me how, but I know," Mercy got up and started pacing, "What I don't get is why now? I've seen ghosts all of my life. Why hasn't he shown up before?"

Charles took a deep breath and looked up into Mercy's eyes.

"He was there before. He's always been there," Charles replied.

"What? What do you mean?"

Charles stood up, "Everyone talks about with you and Da's car is because the story shows that the luck…the spirit of the coyote is still alive."

Charles took one step closer to Mercy.

"You should have died," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "but you were protected. I know because I saw the spirit of your father holding you after the wreck."


End file.
